


sailor!klaine: First Look

by mander3_swish



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Klaine AU Fridays, M/M, sailor!blaine, sailor!klaine, sailor!kurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-20 22:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1528346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mander3_swish/pseuds/mander3_swish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sailor!klaine au - Kurt and Blaine attend Annapolis Naval Academy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sailor!klaine: First Look

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first crack at writing this ‘verse. I wrote this October 2013 and before doing any real research into Plebe summer and I-Day …when I did, I realized this scenario wouldn’t happen in RL, but I wanted to share this lil tidbit anyway, so here it is. (hopefully a larger fic and ‘verse will see the light of day soon!)

Kurt entered his wing of Bancroft Hall, his mouth agape at the sheer number mostly young men that swarmed the halls. Maybe the Navy thing wouldn’t be so bad, he thought.

Once he’d found his assigned room and unpacked, he sat on the bed for a minute wishing his roommate would arrive soon. He always found it better to get any weirdness or awkwardness out of the way as soon as possible. Being gay, sounding the way he did, dressing like he preferred had never been easy for him. He didn’t know if he was naive in thinking shipping off to the Naval Academy might be any different, but he knew if he worked hard, his diligence would be respected.

After waiting for thirty minutes - he hoped his tardy roommate wasn’t in the habit of being late - he left to explore campus and take in the temporary freedom before all their time and energy was handed over to the Navy.

***

Blaine struggled through the door of his dorm room, his heavy bag full of his uniforms, boots, toiletries, and an insane amount of textbooks falling to the floor as soon as he was over the threshold. He’d meant to be there sooner, but someone - Cooper - had taken his sweet ass time that morning before starting their long drive to campus.

He looked around at the basic room; a bunk on each side with storage cubbies and a closet for each midshipmen. It looked like his roommate had already moved in, picking the right side of the room. Starboard, Blaine, starboard he chastised himself…although the voice sounded an awful lot like his father’s.

After unpacking and double checking to make sure his uniforms were hanging properly, the boots polished and placed in the cubby at the correct depth, he hurried out to the quad to make sure he took all the fun that was available before tomorrow’s Induction Day.

And that’s when he saw him. This gorgeous, tall, impeccably uniformed specimen of a boy, no, man stood with perfect posture, his expressive eyes taking in everything.


End file.
